Slytherin
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A female Harry (Hyacinth) Potter is sorted into Slytherin. She is happy, bright eyed and easy going, the opposite of any Slytherin so how is it that she is the unopposed princess of Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If it wasn't obvious, I do not own anything recognizable.

Hyacinth Potter was a very happy go lucky easy-going girl. It was a challenge for people to see through the sweet mask to the horrors she lived with. Most who grew up as she did would not have kept the happy going outlook. In some ways she did not either. She was good at faking it, but she was also just a very happy person who trusted everyone and always wore a bright smile. She very rarely lost that smile even during her uncle's punishments. The Dursleys found it unnatural but it was just the way she was.

Which is why those who had met her would be surprised when she was sorted. The people who met her on the train especially. She was kind and encouraging, smiling joking laughing...nothing that was often placed within the Slytherin house. Nothing that people expected when they looked at the house of green.

So, when she stepped forward and the hat practically screamed Slytherin they were shocked. The girl who lived a Slytherin. Hyacinth Potter a Slytherin. The happy bright girl a Slytherin. She however never lost her smile even when people were too shocked to clap. She just continued grinning happily as everyone was sorted. Not the least fazed by her unexpected sorting.

She entered the dark and dreary common room happily, giving some of the students a excited wave as she greeted them.

Her happiness irritated many of them especially as they got informed on how to properly act like a Slytherin. She kept her bright smile and just grinned at them all, talking happily. A child of the death eaters was the first to make the mistake of commenting that he would wipe that smile off of her face.

She turned to him, the smile never leaving her face though it had taken a slightly more menacing turn. "Oh really, why would you do a thing like that?"

Nearly the entire common room went silent looking in their direction. Some shook their heads knowing the half blood girl stood no chance. Others just grinned waiting for the bloodshed to begin. "You're a filthy half blood, you don't belong in the Slytherin house."

She blinked at him as he stood over her menacingly. She however wasn't the least fazed. "I belong wherever I think I belong. You're not very nice...you should be nicer."

Everyone shared looks thinking she was insane. She had just told one of the scariest Slytherins in the school he should be nice. "Oh, should I blood traitor. Why don't me and you go have a talk."

She grabbed him by the tie pulling him into the closet. "Poor kid," someone muttered.

It was silent for a good length of time. Everyone just looked towards the door. Finally it opened and the new first year Slytherin skipped out happily. Everyone waited for Marcus Flint to come out only he did not. "That was fun..." she said grinning "This is going to be a lot of fun. We are all going to be such good friends."

Some of Flints year mates investigated the closet horrified. Everyone had expected the first year to come out crying so they didn't know what to think when she exited the room with a bright grin. "Whatever you say Potter," one of the ones who looked in at their friend said having lost all color in his face when he saw a blubbering Marcus Flint in the corner of the closet, tears streaming down his face, "Whatever the hell you say..."

"I can't wait to see our room," She said skipping to the first-year girls. "Shell, we go see which beds are ours. This is exciting."

"Al…alright," Daphne said speaking up. "Let's go see our room."

Hyacinth clapped happily. "Brilliant."


	2. Chapter 2

No one really understood it, the Slytherins should have hated Hyacinth Potter. She was the girl who lived not to mention she was the opposite of every Slytherin in the school. And yet she seemed to be there favorite student. She even had Flint, Marcus Flint the most feared Slytherin in the entire school following her around and acting friendly with her.

None of the Slytherins really knew what she had done in that closet to him but it had earned all of their respect. Some in the house were angry that she seemed to be the Slytherin golden girl, but most students accepted it. Slytherins followed power. Even if she was unusual in her displays of it, above all, Slytherins had self-preservation. They'd not stand against someone who took down the biggest threat within the house in moments.

Especially after the Weasley twins pranked the entire Slytherin house turning them red. Some of the students, especially the first years looked horrified at the prank, one even looked half ready to cry since the potion that made their skin red itched horridly. Hyacinth however never stopped smiling as she and the rest of the Slytherins walked towards the door. Instead of leaving, she stopped in front of the Weasley twins.

She looked at them pouting slightly, "This was not very nice of you, you hurt our feelings very much. I think you should apologize."

Both Gryffindor's looked surprised at the Slytherins comments, usually by then, it was hexes or cussing each other out. No one had ever said it was not nice. They honestly by looking at the first year felt bad, how the little Slytherin made them feel bad they had no idea. "Umm...we didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Fred said wishing she would stop with the eyes, Slytherins weren't supposed to be adorable, they were supposed to be slimy and sneaky.

"Well you did, its only our first week of school, we are just getting used to being in a new place and many of us miss our homes, how would you feel if someone was being mean to you your first week of school in your first year? I'm sure you missed your mom and dad when you first started and getting turned red and embarrassed in front of the rest of the school would just make it so much worse."

They cringed as every member of the staff looked shocked, they had begun to approach expecting conflict but froze when hearing what was said. None of them had ever been able to make the Weasley twins look guilty or even feel guilty over something.

Neither twin had ever felt this guilty about anything realizing she was right. They'd have felt horrid if it was them. They hadn't meant the prank to be anything but funny. "Umm...I guess we never thought of that," George admitted sheepishly. "It was supposed to be funny. I guess we are sorry, at least that it got the other first years. We didn't mean to embarrass anyone. We just wanted a laugh."

There was an instant change and Hyacinth gave them a bright happy grin. "Good, as long as you keep your manners I think we can be wonderful friends, Marcus can you show us to the infirmary, this itches."

Fred looked surprised, "It shouldn't itch. All it was supposed to do was turn your skin red. You know Slytherins turned Gryffindor red. Nothing in it should cause itching...Sorry Potter."

"It's alright, which twin are you?"

"Fred, this is George," Fred offered. "You know your too happy for a Slytherin but the eyes...the eyes are evil. How'd you make us feel guilty? We never feel guilty..."

She just grinned giving them both a hug. "Thank you for apologizing Fred, George...Marcus can we go now?"

He nodded as all the Slytherins left satisfied as they went to the infirmary.

The twins shared a look, "What exactly just happened," Fred asked confused to his twin who shrugged. "All I know is I feel like a horrible, horrible person and I shouldn't it was just a prank. What exactly just happened and why didn't a single Slytherin pull their wands?"

"I've got no bloody idea," George admitted sheepishly

McGonagall cleared her voice from behind them causing them to jump, "I think we should have a talk."

"Would you feel better if the little Slytherin made us feel unbelievably guilty, and we are really, really sorry for the prank," Fred asked looking to her cringing, his answer was clear, "I didn't think so."

"My office, now."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything recognisable does not belong to me.

Appologeze: I lost my previouse editing software so I am now trying out grammerly. Sorry it has been so long since I've updated any of my stories. I hope you enjoy

It was not long after the prank that the Weasley twins noticed the first year Slytherin picking flowers. An odd sight for a Slytherin to be doing such a childish thing. They couldn't help but approach her.

She glanced to them before giving them a bright smile and a wave. Considering there previous meeting they were surprised to get such a welcome. "Hiya Fred, Hiya George, are you enjoying the sunshine too?"

"Sure little snake, are you picking flowers," George asked trying to figure her out but for the life of them, they couldn't. She appeared more Hufflepuff than Slytherin. Despite that, the Slytherins did not appear to have a problem with her.

She nodded handing them each one of the flowers in her hands. "Hogwarts flowers are quite pretty. A lot different from around where I lived, would you like to join me in picking flowers?"

They shook their heads, "Umm Potter..."

"Harry or at least Hyacinth please," she said sweetly going back to the picking.

"Harry then," Fred decided shaking his head as he twirled the flower between his fingers. "What are you going to do with the flowers?"

She skipped back to them with her hands full, "I'm going to give some to Marcus cause flowers make people smile and then the rest are going around the common room because it will be refreshing and everyone can enjoy them."

The twins shared a look less than convinced the flowers would be appreciated. They did not know whether to warn her that the other Slytherins might not appreciate her gesture or to let it go so as not to hurt her. "Maybe you should keep them for you," George suggested. They really did not believe that it would be accepted and couldn't help but worry about just how badly her housemates would take it.

"Yeah, I mean you worked so hard on them, you could keep them to yourself," Fred suggested.

"Flowers are meant to be shared," She said happily. "It would not be nice to keep them to myself. Enjoy the sunshine."

She was gone before they could get the time to think of a better reason for her to not share them. They only hoped the house of green would not hurt her too badly.

Sadly, the twins were in fact correct. While Marcus accepted the flower and even thanked her, Rosier was less than pleased at the flowers being laid out amongst the common area. The older student knew what Slytherin should be like and this was not it. "Enough Potter," He growled causing everyone to freeze as he tossed her flowers at her. She pouted when they hit the floor. "No one wants your bloody flowers in here. Grow up you annoying little bint. You are pathetic, you are such a blood puff I have no idea how you got in our house."

He frowned slightly at his comments, everyone in the common room waited to see the reaction. After all, she had taken down Marcus. They were convinced it had to be a fluke but at the same time, they were happy someone else was testing that theory. "That wasn't very nice," she stated seriously before giving him a smile, "if you wanted a flower all you had to do was ask."

He practically turned purple in anger, she was making Slytherin a laughing stock. "I don't want one of your pathetic flowers. You are not wanted here, why don't you get it through your screwed up little brain."

Some thought she would cry at his comments, after all, she gave the appearance of a fragile little girl but instead, she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down to look her in the eyes, still with the half pleasant smile on her face. "Please apologize, you are being extremely rude. No one else is complaining about my flowers."

"Why you," he growled but he had seen something in her eyes that made it seem less vicious. A part of him was reminded of how Marcus Flint looked after testing her.

She pulled him to the closet not giving him any time to backtrack, "Why don't we talk in private, there is no reason to upset the other students."

Marcus shocked everyone by laughing as she went into the room and the door shut behind them both, "Oh Merlin, pity him...actually don't he was stupid and mean."

"Flint have you gone soft," a seventh year demanded wondering what had gotten into him.

Marcus went cold and glared at him, "no I am just a Slytherin, I pick the winning side. I happen to believe that Hyacinth Potter is the winning side. I only expect one person to walk out of that closet and it is not Rosier. So as a true Slytherin I accept when someone more powerful comes around and in her case, someday she will be the minister of magic if not the ruler of the world. That is no joke so therefore I will laugh at others misfortunes when they are stupid enough to be mean to her. Shes really rather forgiving you know."

Everyone was gaping at the fifth year unable to believe what he had just said. "What the hell did she do to you," Adrian Pucey demanded. He couldn't help but wonder what could have made him change his tone so quickly.

Marcus paled slightly at the reminder of being taken into that closet with her, "Never ask me that. She makes the dark lord look like a friendly kitten. Just accept that that smile is the devil's smile and do as she asks."

No one else could say a word to that but a fellow first-year mumbled, "well I think the flowers are pretty," Lily Moon admitted looking at the flowers, she picked them up and put them back in the vase, "freshens the place up down here."

Once again, Hyacinth came out skipping happily. "Do you really like them, Lily?"

The other first-year nodded as everyone looked for rosier but he did not follow, "they look pretty and I like how you put it in your hair." Lily did not know what happened but she really did like the flowers. They were pretty. She didn't see the harm in admitting it to her even with the other Slytherins present. She wasn't stupid and knew that at the very least, she had her brother to protect her. And maybe could make a friend of the unique girl who lived.

Hyacinth grinned happily hugging her. "I can put one in yours too. A purple one will look pretty with your eyes."

Lily nodded as Hyacinth grabbed a flower, Daphne Tracy and Millicent stepped forward, "can you do it for us too," Millicent asked as Hyacinth nodded hugging her grabbing the flowers as the girls ran up to there dorm. they weren't stupid, whatever happened, Hyacinth had won and they doubted people would be speaking against her for a long time. After all, she left the fight without a mark and Rosier had yet to leave the closet.

"Should we check on Rosier," Pucey asked since he had yet to come out.

Marcus sneered in the direction of the door, "Leave him, he hurt her feelings."

No one said anything after that. No one spoke up when a blubbering rosier pulled himself out of the closet. Marcus was right. Slytherins followed power and somehow, that happy sweet little girl had the devils smile and was not one to go against.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone was shocked as most of the first year Slytherins came down with flowers woven into their hair. Hyacinth skipped happily chatting to them, each of them having to smile since her enthusiasm was catching. No one knew what to expect from this change of pace nor did they understand why Rosier flinched every time she walked past him.

The twins were surprised since they had thought that the flowers would be met badly. It made the Slytherins seem more human, little girls liking to put flowers in their hair. It was so normal. Something they would expect from there house, not cold like the Slytherins usually were. It made them seem more approachable. This was proven as a group of Hufflepuff first years walked towards them. "We were wondering where you got the flowers for your hair," Susan Bones asked though she flinched when some of the older Slytherins glared at the group of them.

Hyacinth however just gave her a bright look, "I have some more, would you like some to put in your hair?"

They nodded as she did just that giving each of them a hug. "Thanks, Potter."

"Its Harry or Hyacinth, whichever you'd wrather," she said happily, "But friends don't call friends by there last names."

They nodded again as the girls drug them off with Hyacinths lead.


	4. Chapter 4

Flying lessons. The entire school was excited about it and suddenly the Slytherins were not as frightened of showing their excitement. After all, if Hyacinth was able to act as happy as she wanted, why couldn't they do the same?

Despite the excitement, flying lessons did not go well. Within moments of mounting the brooms, Neville a first-year Gryffindor took off flying and then crashed his broom. He had to be taken to the infirmary leaving them without a teacher to keep the students in line, never a good thing when dealing with eleven-year-olds.

While the teacher was gone Draco Malfoy found Nevilles remembrall. He instantly began making a fool of himself by making it clear he had no intention of returning the object to its rightful owner. "Draco please return that, it's not nice to take other peoples things," Hyacinth said looking up at him as he flew around. "Especially when they are injured."

He sneered, "Its just lardbottem, maybe if he remembered to give this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass..."

The Gryffindors looked back and forth between the argument. While Draco's actions were what was expected of a Slytherin, they did not expect one of the snakes to defend a lion. "Draco, it is not nice to call him names, he is quite a pleasant person once you talk to him. You are being very mean," Hyacinth said sweetly. Instinctively many of the Slytherins backed away from her. The Gryffindors thought it was so that they would not be associated with her. In truth, none wanted to figure out how she made two of the toughest Slytherins turn into jumpy students who did anything she asked without hesitation. Many remembered that Rosier had tear marks on his face when he finally crawled out of the closet as did Marcus when someone went in to see if he was alive. They were Slytherins, they may like Hyacinth but a part of them feared her as well.

Draco Malfoy, the spoiled boy did not know enough to fear her, however. He just sneered not liking the Potter girl. She was the golden child of Slytherin. Respected and well-liked. It was his place. He had full intention of showing everyone who deserved to be on top. "Its just lardbottem, Ill be sure to leave it somewhere he can find it. Like up a tree."

She looked up at him again, nothing in the way she looked changed. "Draco you are being quite mean. That would be a terribly rude thing to do."

"Do I look like I care," he said chucking it. She spun landing on her broom and she took off catching the ball. She did not hesitate in the motion despite having never been on the broom. She had caught it effortlessly before landing. Everyone had frozen watching her unable to believe the skill she had just shown.

Draco gulped slightly as she landed dusting off the remembrall. "I will return this to him later. You should not have thrown it, I believe you need to learn proper manners. Do onto others as you wish them to do onto you." she went to slip away before she was stopped by Snape.

"Follow me," he growled.

She smiled brightly up at him. "Sure thing professor. It is a beautiful day isn't it?"

He sneered at her but she just skipped along after him, not at all phased by his gruff exterior. Instead, she just chatted about the weather and anything that popped into her mind. "Flint I have you a seeker..."

Marcus froze looking at her as she grinned up at him, "Professor are you sure that's a good idea," the fifth-year asked worriedly. He couldn't imagine Hyacinth in a game of Quidditch.

"She caught a remembrall from fifty feet in the air and landed, She will be an improvement on our current seeker."

Marcus looked back at the barely paying attention first year, "No I mean...well shes rather small and quidditch is a very mean sport and she could...well get hurt."

Snape sneered looking at him, had one of his fifth-year students really just claimed quidditch was too mean for her? "I see so quidditch is mean now?"

Marcus nearly cursed since the first year seemed to have gotten into his head. "Well no one much likes the Slytherins, they will try extra hard to remove her from her broom and knock her about. People are always rougher on Slytherins and if she falls or is hit with a bludgeur she could be seriously injured"

"She will be fine" he sneered leaving her with him.

It was as if she did not really understand what was just decided as Hyacinth happily gave a little wave, "Hi Marcus. Whats a seeker?"

He was reminded of her being muggle raised making the matters even worse. How was he to protect her when she did not even know the position she was placed in. "Its a position in Quidditch."

She nodded still smiling as she looked up at him rocking on her heels, "Marcus whats quidditch?"

He struck himself with the palm of his hand, this would be harder then he thought. "I'll teach you all about it Saturday morning when we start practice."

She nodded skipping away. She stopped outside and got some flowers before going to the infirmary. "Hello Neville. How are you feeling."

He looked at her surprised having not expected a visitor least of all a Slytherin. He was left even more surprised as she laid the wildflowers and the remembrall beside him. "Flowers always cheer me up. Does your arm hurt terribly?"

He shook his head, "Its fine, she had Madame Pomphry healed it already, she said I can leave in an hour."

She nodded giving him an even brighter smile at that statement, one he couldn't help but return, "I got your remembrall for you, Draco will appologize tomorrow for trying to destroy it. Do you like the flowers?"

It took him a moment to clear his head and follow what she was saying. "Thanks for getting it for me, and for the flowers they are nice. I don't think Malfoy will apologize for it though but thanks anyway. I appreciate it, my gran would not be happy if I lost the remembrall."

"Its what friends do," she said cheerfully, "and Draco will realize he did wrong, don't you worry."

The next morning, an extremely pale and slightly shaky Draco Malfoy approached the Gryffindor table beside a skipping Hyacinth. "Mr. Longbottem, I would like to apologize for the inappropriate comments I made yesterday and for trying to break your remembrall, I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies.

He looked at the Slytherin shocked as did everyone else before he glanced to Hyacinth. How had she made him apologize? "I accept your apology," Neville said though he seemed slightly unsure. It seemed to be the correct answer since Hyacinth cheered hugging him.

"You too will be best friends in no time, I just know it."

She skipped away not noticing the looks of disagreement on both boys faces.


End file.
